


Overheard

by VaguelyDefined



Series: Daddy's little girl [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDefined/pseuds/VaguelyDefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in his office, laptop open, he can hear his daughter and her boyfriend having sex. In his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer 2015 Kink Meme on LJ
> 
> Prompt: Castle/Alexis
> 
> Don't care what the scenario is that brought them there, just let them do it.
> 
> (a bit of a cheat prompt but i like how this story turned out.)

He can hear them. Sitting in his office, laptop open, he can hear his daughter and her boyfriend having sex. In his house. 

Pushing back from the desk, Castle pads over to the foot of the stairs, walking right past the empty couch where daughter's boyfriend is supposed to be. He starts up, the metal railing cool against his palm. Slowly, he climbs, determined not to be heard. If they can sneak, so can he. 

They're trying to be quiet but he knows. He knows the squeak of those springs like he know his own name. He knows those moans, low and sweet and more than enough to make his cock hard. He knows that smell, sweat and sex and Alexis. 

He stands in the shadows at the end of the hall, hand gripping his dick through the front of his pajama pants. Noises float out of the crack under her bedroom door. The smack of wet lips, the slap of naked flesh. Alexis moans and his eyes slip shut, hand squeezing hard at his dick. It's been so long since he heard her that he's half afraid of coming in his pants before he's even touched himself. 

Four months. Four months since he made love to his daughter. They had a night before she left for Costa Rica, a long session of sex and sweet kisses to carry them through a summer apart. They stayed up all night, fucking and talking, making plans for their late summer reunion. 

But then he got engaged and she came home with a fruitarian hippie boyfriend and nothing has been okay. Not even close. 

Feeling brave, Castle tiptoes closer to her door. He presses his ear against the wood, straining to hear. 

_Oh, shit, Al. Fuck, you feel good._

_Fuck me. Harder._

Alexis always wants it hard and rough when he takes her from behind. Other positions are about closeness and intimacy but when she wants to get fucked raw, she gets down on her hands and knees in front of him, pert little ass up in the air.

_Like that?_

_More. Make me feel it._

He closes his eyes, picturing it. Alexis on all fours, breasts swaying as the hippie ineffectually pumps in and out of her hot little pussy. What he wouldn't give to be the one in there with her, fucking his baby girl in the way he knows she needs. 

_Come for me. Come on, Al._

Castle barely holds back a scoff when he hears the kid begging her to come. He almost feels sorry for the little shit. 

Almost. 

_Say it._

_Come for me, pumpkin. Come on your daddy's cock._

Alexis moans, low and long, and the hand on his cock goes still. Holy fuck. 

He doesn't know how long he stands there, mouth gaping and mind reeling. The sound of bare feet on the floor pulls him out of his stupor and Castle scrambles back into the shadows just as Alexis' bedroom door swings open and light spills out into the hall. 

Pi slips out, bare chested and with his boxers riding low on his hips. Castle clenches his fists, swallowing back his instincts to go after the little fucker and beat him senseless. Instead he stands in the back corner of the hall and waits. The top of Pi's black curls are just out of his sight when he steps forward, reaching for the doorknob to Alexis' room. 

The light has been shut off by the time he slowly pushes the door open, trying not to make any more noise than necessary. Her room is pitch black, the curtains drawn and bathroom light off, and he can barely make out the slender form of her body under the bedclothes. Castle closes the door quietly behind himself, the knob releasing with the tiniest of snicks. 

"I told you," Alexis sighs, her back facing him, "I'm not in the mood to go again."

On silent feet, he crosses the room in three large steps, pushing off his pants as he goes. Castle lifts the sheets and slides in behind her, grinning when he discovers her nude form. 

"That's too bad," he husks, hand slipping around her slim waist to stroke her stomach. 

Alexis stiffens for a moment before melting into him, her back to his chest. She presses her ass into his groin, gasping when she bumps against his hard cock. 

"Dad," she breathes, reaching down to circle her fingers around his wrist as his hand drifts lower on her abdomen. "What-"

"I could hear you," he says, nipping at the rounded protrusion of her shoulder. "I was downstairs writing and could hear you up here getting fucked." 

"Jealous?" Alexis asks, her hips starting to make tiny circles in the cradle of his. 

"Not really," he lies, fingertips dipping down to play with her still slick pussy lips. "It didn't sound like he was doing a very good job of it."

Alexis scoffs even as she lifts her top leg and drapes it over his thigh, giving him better access to her cunt. "Good enough to make me come twice."

He leans forward and sucks her earlobe between his teeth just as two fingers breach the seal of her puffy little pussy lips and dip inside. He groans under his breath when he feels how wet she is. 

"Was that before or after you starting pretending he was me?"

Alexis moans, soft and sweet, her hips picking up speed. He teases her, circling her engorged clit with two fingers, never quite making contact. She release his hand and reaches for her breasts, plucking at her nipples as her body starts to roll. 

"Does he get off on it?" Castle asks, his touch still slow and deliberate. "Playing at being your daddy while your real daddy is just downstairs?" 

Alexis shakes her head, long hair rustling against the pillow. "He doesn't get it," she whispers. "Doesn't get why I need him to do that before I can come, why it makes me so hot." 

Castle bites at her neck, sucking hard where he knows her hair will hide it. He loves to leave his mark on her, to watch the bruises on her pale skin fade from black to yellow. "Then he's dumber than he looks," he gruffs out, teeth still latched to her neck. 

"Not dumb," his daughter rebuts and anger flares in his chest at her defense of the idiot. "He just wants to make me happy."

His hand slides down, the tip of his middle fingers playing at her wet entrance. "And does he?"

Alexis nods, her ass grinding hard against his cock. Pushing forward, he slides his finger home, curling up in the way he knows she loves. Castle pumps his finger in and out of his daughter's pussy, his dick twitching with each of her hiccuping little breaths. 

"Does he make you this happy?" He asks, pushing in another finger, his other arm snaking under her body to pull her close. His hand covers hers on her breast and Alexis cranes her head back, breath washing hot over his chin. 

"Daddy," she sighs, bringing her arm back to wrap around his neck, her hand grasping at his hair. "Kiss me."

Castle smiles into the darkness. He loves kissing his daughter, could drink at the fountain of her mouth for hours. Kissing was how it all started between them. Little pecks on the cheek, a little too close to the lips to be innocent, that progressed to mouth to mouth presses that slowly got longer, their lips parting more and more each time until her tongue was sweeping over his one morning on her way out the door to school. 

Leaning forward, he licks across her parted lips, teasing. Alexis whines and he sucks on her bottom lip, swirling his tongue. Finally he gives in and kisses her properly, hot and hard and deep, his fingers still moving in her cunt and hand massaging her breast. Alexis moans and the anchor around his neck breaks free. They're finally home. Finally where they're supposed to be. 

"Missed you," he breathes into her mouth, body burning with it. "Missed you so much, pumpkin."

Alexis bucks her hips, her pussy shuddering around his fingers. "God, Dad," she pants. "I'm gonna come."

Yes, she is. She's gonna come on his hand and then his dick when he takes her and reminds her who she belongs to. Him. Not some fucking hippie. Him, her dad. 

"Come for me, baby," he whispers, grinding his dick against her ass as he fingers her scorching hot cunt. "I need to feel it."

Alexis arches up to kiss him, her moan echoing inside his mouth. She jerks and groans and he swallows it all down, desperately trying to memorize the moment. 

Castle holds her as she comes down, tongue licking against hers and his fingers still softly petting her pussy. Alexis reaches between them to grip his cock and they both moan. She shifts on her hip, trying to drag him between her spread legs. 

"No," he says breaking out of their kiss and grabbing the hand around his cock. 

Alexis whimpers. "Please."

Pulling away from her, he shifts them until she's on her back and he's resting between her legs. "You're gonna look at me while I fuck you," he growls, flipping on the lamp on her nightstand. "You're gonna know it's my cock making you come."

Alexis blinks up at him in the light, her eyes attempting to adjust. He strokes the hair back from her forehead, leaning down to kiss her softly. 

"Daddy," she whispers, legs spreading around his hips and her hands skating down his back. "Make love to me."

Oh, God. Yes. 

"Love you," he says, slipping a hand between their bodies to grip his cock. Castle strokes the head through her dripping pussy before lining himself up and pushing forward, sinking deeply into his daughter's wet cunt. "Fuck, Alexis." 

"Slow," she commands as he pulls out and then pushes forward again. "Pi fucks like a rabbit and I'm so tired of being jackhammered."

Castle lets out a chuckle but heeds her wishes, pushing into her cunt with slow, shallow strokes. Alexis bites at her bottom lip, her hands gripping his ass as he rolls his body over hers. "Is this what you wanted, pumpkin? Your daddy to fuck you right?"

She moans, craning her neck to reach his mouth. "Is this what you wanted, Daddy?" she breathes, one hand stroking over his stomach, coming to rest just above where his cock presses against her pussy. "To fuck your daughter? Ruin her for other cocks?"

"Yes," he moans honestly. "That is exactly what I wanted. My pussy. No one else."

"Then make me come," Alexis demands. "Take my pussy and make it yours again," 

Castle increases the force of his thrusts, bottoming out in her cunt with each push in. He keeps the pace slow, body held up on his elbows and knees. Alexis whimpers, turning her head to the side to bite a her pillow. He sucks on her neck, uncaring about whatever marks he might leave. He wants the little shit to see, to know that he's not the only one who has the honor of fucking Alexis. 

"I want you to ride me," Castle hisses, his hips slamming into hers. "Use my cock to make yourself come." 

His daughter lets out a low moan, her chin jerking as she nods. Carefully, without taking his cock from her pussy, Castle maneuvers them around until he's on his back with his hands braced on Alexis' hips as she rises over him. Moonlight catches at her skin and he swallows, taken aback for the millionth time by how sexy and gorgeous his daughter is. 

"You're so beautiful," he tells her, heart thumping hard as she smiles down at him. 

"You're biased," Alexis argues, rocking over him gently. "But thank you." 

"Not biased," Castle says, reaching up to run his fingertips over her breasts. "Honest." 

"Dad," she whispers, eyes shining like stars in the dark. 

"Ride me, baby," he says, rocking his cock up into her. "Show me how that beautiful body moves." 

Alexis sits up on her knees, her hands resting on his stomach for balance. She pumps her pussy up and down his cock, milking him with her muscles as she clenches and releases around him. Castle runs his hands over her body, tweaking her nipples and stroking her stomach. Grabbing her ass and travelling up and down her thighs. Alexis grinds on him and whimpers, looking up to lock eyes with him. 

They stare at each other as she fucks him, a summer full of hurt passing wordlessly between them. Castle slips a hand between her legs, two fingers rubbing rough circles over her clit. Alexis humps him hard and faster, her breasts swaying and breathing rapid. She reaches around behind herself and strokes his balls with one hand, the other still braced on his stomach. The scrape of her nales over his skin has him growling, pressing hard against her clit as she starts to quiver.

"Come with me," she pants. "Come when I do." 

"I will," he promises. "I will, pumpkin." 

Alexis groans and starts to shudder, the velvet fist of her pussy squeezing his cock impossibly hard. Castle cries out his daughter's name and comes, heat spiking in his gut as he pumps her full of come. Alexis falls down on his chest, her hips erratic as she falls over the ledge again, her cunt a vise around his dick. 

Castle gathers her into his arms, holds her shivering body close as she comes down from her high. He kisses her forehead and temple, whispers ardent words of love into her ear. Alexis kisses his neck, her nose pressed into the hollow behind his ear. 

"I missed you so much," she rasps. 

"I missed you too," he returns, craning his neck to almost the point of pain in order to get at her lips. 

Castle rolls them to the side, his cock slipping from between her thighs. Alexis burrows into his chest, one leg sliding between his. He knows they can't stay like this, not with Pi downstairs, but he closes his eyes for a moment anyway, lets himself enjoy it. 

"I'll break up with him in the morning," Alexis says, her hand stroking up and down his ribs. 

Castle smiles into the dark. "Good."


End file.
